


Winter, 1941

by j_alfie



Category: Kill Your Darlings (2013)
Genre: Implied Slash, M/M, Pre-Canon, Pre-Slash, Underage Drug Use, What Was I Thinking?, when lucien was not yet THE lucien
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-05
Updated: 2016-07-05
Packaged: 2018-07-21 16:57:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 97
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7395913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/j_alfie/pseuds/j_alfie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>卢西恩并非总能得到他想要的</p>
            </blockquote>





	Winter, 1941

**Author's Note:**

> 事实上巴勒斯和卡尔两家也是朋友，威廉本应早就认识卢西恩，此处与历史不符

 

他希望戴维会在这个房间里，他已经找了十几分钟，这是最后一间。卢西恩站在挤满了人的屋子中央，看到面向窗子摆放的长沙发后面露出两个脑袋，一个是姜红色，另一个一丝不苟。那张沙发显然是被人挪过去的，没有人会背对整个起居室坐在窗前。

卢西恩向他们走去的过程中，两人的谈话结束了。戴维站起来朝着门口而来，与卢西恩擦肩而过时挤出一个微笑。“戴维，求求你。”卢西恩疲惫地说。“就只是一会。”那人用手臂碰了碰他的。

卢西恩闭上眼睛捏着鼻梁，脚还在机械地向前。他把自己摔进沙发里，对既来者浑然不觉。等他在沉默中发泄完情绪，从面前的玻璃看见自己和另外那个人的倒影，卢西恩才闻到了雪茄的味道。对方交叠着手臂，小心地避开搁在平放的两腿之上的毡帽，任由雪茄燃烧的时间比真正吸食还长。卢西恩望向那个一丝不苟的脑袋。

他认出了威廉·巴勒斯，这必是戴维那个做哈佛公子哥的童年玩伴了。

距离戴维离开还不到一分钟，他的这位朋友看上去已经半梦半醒，睫毛在金丝眼镜后面缓慢翕动。

“你看起来宁愿待在图书馆。”卢西恩说，多半只是为了确认他是否还醒着——如果是的，他不介意与这个英俊的瞌睡虫聊聊诗歌。

“那比这儿还无趣。”巴勒斯无比自然地接入这场谈话，除了依旧垂着眼睛。他的鼻音极重，人们往往会以为他病了，直到他们认清这个威廉生来如此。“你可以相信我。”他说着调整了一下坐姿，这使得他的烟灰折断了一半，卢西恩伸手将它折下。巴勒斯随即抬起头看着他，即便如此，他的神情依然显得兴趣寥寥。

在他将雪茄在指间打了个转递过来之前，卢西恩一度怀疑他是否还希望谈话继续下去。「试试看」几个字出自一个富家公子之口，巴勒斯却有办法使这听上去不那么居高临下。

然而，事实上，如果他真地不曾居高，卢西恩本不会想到这个词。与之相反，卢西恩感到自己掌心出了些汗，打湿烧干的烟叶残渣。

那还能复原吗？

“戴维交了些漂亮朋友。”巴勒斯短促地笑了一下。他的雪茄里大概掺了点别的，卢西恩觉得头脑仿佛温和地降落在了什么地方。他猜这会他也像是他的朋友刚才那样变得柔软迟疑了，巴勒斯的笑容在他眼前伸展蔓延，让人有点担心他会永远留在那。

“你也不坏。”卢西恩回答，舌肉滑过齿尖的暧昧触感令他陶醉。这难道不令人陶醉吗，他温和地想，人类的每一句，不论废话佳篇，真理谎言，都是经由这种绵软舌头与冷硬骨头的反复交涉而说出。

他半张开的手中的灰烬被巴勒斯拾取，卢西恩努力看向他，戴维的朋友用另一只手戴上帽子：“再睡五分钟，孩子，在戴维回来之前。”毫无征兆地，他俯身轻轻揪着卢西恩的头发在他额头印下一个吻，“然后你就都会没事了，全新，崭新。”卢西恩想抬起胳膊去够他的领子，但最终只是屈起食指，指甲在灯芯绒裤子上划出一条白线。

 

 

fin.


End file.
